The present invention relates to an ink supply arrangement for supplying ink to a printer. In particular, the present invention relates to an ink distribution manifold structure for supplying ink to a portable pagewidth ink jet printhead chip. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this specific application and is equally applicable to other printer types and configurations and to non portable printers.
In a portable system utilized for the control of ink flow to an inkjet printhead, it is necessary to ensure that the printhead continues to function and receive an ink supply in the presence of movement of the printhead due to its portability. Examples of portable systems include the recently filed PCT Application Nos. PCT/AU98/00550 and PCT/AU98/00549 filed by the present applicant.
For example, when utilized in a camera system with an internal printer, it is desirable to provide for proper operation and ink flow and the presence of movement of the portable camera system. Further, it is desirable to provide for such a system as cheaply and efficiently as possible. This is particularly the case where the camera is utilized in a portable manner whilst printing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ink supply arrangement for supplying ink to the printing arrangement of a portable printer that overcomes or ameliorates one or more disadvantages of the prior art or at least offers a useful alternative thereto.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ink supply arrangement for supplying ink to the printing arrangement of a portable printer, said ink supply arrangement including:
an ink supply unit including at least one storage chamber for holding ink for supply to said printing arrangement, said ink supply unit including a series of spaced apart baffles configured so as to reduce the acceleration of the ink within the unit as may be induced by movement of the portable printer, whilst allowing for flows of ink to the printing arrangement in response to active demand therefrom.
Preferably, the ink printing arrangement is in the form of a printhead which is connected directly to an ink supply arrangement in the form of an ink supply unit having an ink distribution manifold that supplies ink via a plurality of outlets to corresponding ink supply passages formed on the printhead.
In the preferred form, the printhead is an elongate pagewidth printhead chip and the baffles in the ink supply are configured to reduce acceleration of the ink in a direction along the longitudinal extent of the printhead and corresponding ink supply unit. Preferably, the ink supply unit has a series of storage chambers for holding separate color inks.
Preferably, the ink storage chamber or chambers are constructed from two or more interconnecting molded components.